My Eternal Promise
by xxinzane911xx
Summary: This is the beginning of my love poems between Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. The poems tell their own story! It's just a theory! Hope you like! CH. 5 UP!
1. Squall's Promise

Poem 1: Squall's Promise

I know that you think of me as cold and heartless

But the most hurtful thing is being loveless

I want to be your knight, soldier and lover

But why did you have to pick another?

Seifer Almassy, my greatest foe

I never thought of you to think of him so

But now I know that I thought wrong

I was stupid fro loving you so much and so strong

Please forgive me

I just want you to see

That my love is still strong

No matter how wrong

I'll always love you

I know it'll never seem true.

but...

this is my promise...

Note: This is something for Rinoa if you guys are wondering. I just felt like writing it. After all, a lot of ppl think that Seifer and Rinoa go together. Well review plz!


	2. Rinoa's Response

Poem 2: Rinoa's Response

Squall, my dear friend

You're promises will never end

I do feel something

But we'll never be anything

Seifer and I are engaged

Please don't get enraged

I used to see you as someone

But now you are no one

Seifer helps me see

He helps me be me

I'm utterly sorry

But please leave me be

Note:

(me) -cry- NO!...oh sorry:P well, this is stressful. I wonder how Squall is taking this. What does Seifer think! Oh no! OPRAH! WE NEED YOU! lol. Nah! I can help it JUST fine!


	3. Squall's Eternal Tears

Note: So far...things are going good. But has anybody wondered after my last poem how Squall feels now? Well I'll give you background info. He hasn't talked to anybody in days since the response. He kept to himself, but he still feels everlasting love for Rinoa. So he decides to NOT leave her be. He decides to fight for her love and to make sure that she REALLY accepts him.

Chapter 3: Squall's Eternal Tears

My beloved Rinoa, my angel wing

Just hearing your name makes my heart sing.

But lately, you've hurt me

I no longer can see

My vision is blurried with tears

Now every night, the only things that help are beers.

I have decided against your wishes to fight.

I will showw my love for you in the sunlight.

I may not be enraged

But how can you get ENGAGED?

To Seifer Almassy of all

He was not the only person to answer your call

I was always here!

How could you think otherwise, my dear?

My heart aches as your words kill.

So hopefully for me, these words will heal.

Please, be mine and leave my foe.

I will never let you sink so low.

You will love every moment with me.

This ,I'm sure that, I can guarantee.

Note: Well, this does make me kind of sad. How would you like it if your love told you to leave them be...(I have) it sucks, huh? Well, Squall can't accept anymore pain. I wonder what'll happen next. hee hee. You don't know! But I do!


	4. Seifer's Thoughts

Note: So far this is beginning to be sad. Well, I think that it's pretty cool how people are taking to this. 411: Seifer has just went through Rinoa's room and found Squall's last letter. He is infuriated! He hates Squall and this only makes it worse. I wonder what Seifer IS thinking.

Chapter 4: Seifer's Thoughts

REMINDER: Read the Top first!

Dammit, Squall! Why do you have to be this way?

Rinoa would have, never...NEVER been with you to stay!

She's mine and forever!

So just leave us the fuck together!

You're fight for her will be useless!

You just want to peak your selfishness!

Well, guess what, you stupid bastard!

You you will never and have never had her heart mastered!

So leave her alone to me!

Or I'll make sure that you won't see!

Tears won't be the thing that block your sight!

But the blood that was shed by Rinoa's knight!

Don't you ever think of writing to her again!

If you do, I'll make sure that you ARE damned!


	5. Rinoa's Revenge

Note: 411 Rinoa found her room a mess after Seifer hadn't been talking to her for a day. She looks at her desk to see the letter that Squall wrote her torn up and she's enraged with Seifer. "How could he do this? I thought that he trusted me. Like a fiance' should! I'll get him back for this! But how," she thought. She picks up her pencil and responds to Squall.

Chapter 5: Rinoa's Revenge

Read Top FIRST

Squall please forgive me for such foolishness.

And also forgive Seifer's self for being heartless.

I DO now know that I have loved you.

All that you've said was so true.

I love you, my dear.

So, I'll always be here.

I did not mean to hurt you before.

So the words I say are the words I should've swore.

I love you so much, Squall.

I love you before the world's all.

Please forgive me and anything that I have done.

I promise to be your only one.

Meet me in our flower field.

There's where our love will build.

Note: This sounds so convincing, but yet...heartbreaking. She's only doing this to get back at Seifer. What will Seifer and Squall think? Will Rinoa FINALLY make up her mind? Is she not REALLY such a bitch? We'll find out...LATER!


End file.
